


Length

by scorchedmint



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedmint/pseuds/scorchedmint
Summary: "Someday, when this is over, I want to grow my hair out again."--Kaite talks to Lotor in the whispers between their bodies.





	Length

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some gotdanged Lotidge and By God I'm gonna write a lot of it. I still haven't seen season 5 soooooo don't judge me.

"Someday, when this is over, I want to grow my hair out again." 

Her voice is soft, startling him from his drowsy state; the dull glow from the light strips around his quarters casting her in purple hues. With her back to him like this, he can't see her expression, just the gentle slope of her shoulder blades as she breathes. His hand rests on the harsh jut of her hipbone beneath the thin blanket, rubbing nonsense patterns into the freckled skin. Even as intimate as the moment now was, Lotor hardly found Katie conversational; at least, not when it comes to personal matters. She had, until this point, been shady about her past before Voltron, before he was even a _blip_ on her radar. There has to be a reason for it.

"Was it long, before we met?"

Katie is nodding, short fingers tucking the wild strands of her hair behind her ears. It has a bit of length now, her complaints of needing a haircut not going unnoticed. In a slow movement she turns to him, his hand dragging along the smooth skin of her waist, reaching out to mimic the action on the stark white length of his own hair. Lotor pulls that threadbare sheet up and tighter around their bodies, trying to trap that comfortable heat. The air between them is nearly stagnant with how little they're breathing; her eyes catch his, search them for a brief moment, and he wonders what she's looking for in them. These moments of intimacy are always tinted with anxiety, with worry, because what if one of them is _faking_ , and this has been a _very elaborate_ ruse? He's not sure he could bear it.

"Down to my hips. I never really did anything with it, but it made me feel..." here she bites her bottom lip; he traces the motion with his eyes. " _Pretty_ , I guess. I miss having it, even though this haircut is more efficient." His fingers dance up her sides, trace the sharp line of her rib cage before settling on the nape of her neck, fiddling with the short hairs at the back of her head, his head tipped in a nod. After a long, quiet moment, where she fiddles with his split ends, she speaks again. "...After my brother disappeared, and I got caught for trying to find out what happened to him... I cut it all off. Pretended to be a boy, came up with a fake name with a fake family so I might... might be able to get closer to figuring out the truth." It comes out of her in a rush, and he's stock still, trying not to move, because this is the most she's _ever_ divulged to him about her past. He only nods when she looks to him for approval, maybe, or to just check to see if he's listening. "I mean, I still use the alias. It's just easier than telling people my real name. You're one of two people who know it."

Lotor thinks himself honored, then, that she would trust him with such a thing like her actual name, and leans in closer to her, catches the corner of her mouth in a chaste kiss. He feels her sigh against him, the rough pads of her fingers lingering on his shoulders, pressing her heated flesh against his. He wishes they could stay just like this, skin pressed to skin, hearts and breathing synced in the middle of nowhere. The stars are glittering like always, war is still waged; but for this moment, it feels as if none of this matters. 

"What makes you want to grow it again?" He asks, and her face turns curious, with her short brows upturned in thought.

"It'll finally mark the end of this... arc of my life. I want to go back home, and graduate, and finally just get to exist for _myself_." Katie shrugs and continues the press and ebb of her fingers against his shoulders, pressing into tense muscle and feeling it give under the tips of them. "I want to see the blue skies, and the ocean, and go to a restaurant where I know they don't serve food goo. Get my life back, even if this changed a lot of things for me." He thinks that maybe, he could listen to her talk forever. She goes on like this for a few minutes, talking about her hopes and dreams, about the silly things she wants to do when she returns to her little blue rock. 

He wonders if he can join her.

She gets his attention with a short laugh, that crooked smile playing at her lips. 

"What is it?"

"You were spacing out." she cradles his cheek in her palm, as if he deserves such tenderness, and the simple motion has him leaning into her, eyes closed. "What's going on in that big brain of yours?"

 "Just thinking about how lovely you'll look with the sun at your back."

 

* * *

 

The night doesn't drag, not the way he thinks it should, and he knows that their time together will continue to get shorter and shorter. That soon enough, there may come a time when he may _never_ see her again, and it makes him ache to think of such a thing. Lotor pulls himself from her eventually, and they both dress in silence, before he wishes her a safe voyage as she bounds away in that stark green lion, before it's cloaked from view. 


End file.
